Piping systems exist to facilitate the flow of fluids (e.g., liquid, gas (such as air) or plasma). For example, homes, schools, medical facilities, commercial buildings and other occupied structures generally require integrated piping systems so that water and/or other fluids can be circulated for a variety of uses. Liquids and/or gases such as cold and hot water, breathable air, glycol, compressed air, inert gases, natural gases, cleaning chemicals, waste water, plant cooling water and paint and coatings are just some examples of the types of fluids and gases that can be deployed through piping systems. Tubing/piping types can include, for example, copper, stainless steel, CPVC (chlorinated polyvinyl chloride) and PEX (cross-linked polyethylene). For purposes of the present disclosure, the term “pipe” or “piping” will be understood to encompass one or more pipes, tubes, piping elements and/or tubing elements.
Piping connections are necessary to join various pieces of pipe and must be versatile in order to adapt to changes of pipe direction, fluid types and fluid flow rates required in particular piping system implementations. For example, fittings and valves may be employed at the ends of open pieces of pipe that enable two pieces of pipe to fit together in a particular configuration. Among fitting types there are elbows, “tees”, couplings adapted for various purposes such as pipe size changes, ends, ball valves, stop valves, check valves and partial angle connectors, for example.
Valves have different purposes depending upon the application. Washing machines, heaters, sinks, ice makers and other home and commercial appliances typically operate with fluid flow valves in order to regulate fluid flow operations and prevent damage. For example, if a washing machine hose bursts, it can discharge hundreds of gallons of water in an hour or less, and cause catastrophic damage as a result. A flow check valve or stop valve can be provided on the washing machine and can include a sensor to sense the water flow and automatically shut the water off if a hose bursts, for example.
Check valves are provided with two ports—one that allows fluid to enter and one that allows fluid to leave. Check valves operate to allow fluid to flow in one direction only through the valve. Flow check valves operate to monitor and maintain the flow rate of fluid through the valve, regardless of the inbound pressure. In any piping system, maintaining the balance of fluid flow to fluid pressure is paramount. The present invention provides a flow check valve that maintains the balance of fluid flow to fluid pressure in a manner that avoids leaks, flooding and other valve problems in the event of downstream system failure.